


The Map of a Daydream

by anarchycox



Series: Anarchycox's 2019 Personal Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Daydreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, michelle knows merlin is a demon, michelle unwin pov, moves through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Michelle lives two lives, a daydream one where her son has a great life, and reality where everything is garbage. But how does this all connect when Eggsy's life starts to not actually be garbage?





	The Map of a Daydream

“Lee, will you put him down, he ate an hour ago, he’ll be sick all over your uniform!” Michelle chided.

“More, Da!” Eggsy shouted, and she knew whose vote would win out.

Lee laughed, and kept spinning Eggsy in the air, she had to shake her head at her boys. “Oh no you don’t,” she said as she stepped back. He had put Eggsy down and was coming toward her.

“Oh yes I do,” Lee said, and picked her up for a spin around.

“You’ll make me see stars!” she ducked her head into his neck.

“No, that’s later tonight,” he whispered, and kissed her. “Now, you already ate, but did you have pudding?”

“I ate my broccoli, so I got two biscuits!” Eggsy shouted. Right now everything he was saying was shout, seeing his da for the first time in 10 months.

“Well, Mum, do you think you can bend the rules just a little so that we could have a couple glasses of milk and some biscuits. We need to have a man to man talk about how his life is going.” Lee gave her a wink. “Might involve staying up until 8:30 even,” he said.

“Can I, Mum, please?” Eggsy begged.

_“Can I Mum, please?”_

Michelle blinked.

Eggsy’s voice was so quiet, had been since the man had come and told them, Lee wasn't going to make his leave. Lee wasn't making anything ever again. “For my room?” He was holding the frame with his father’s id and the medal he had been awarded for the bravery, which had taken his life.

She would bin it if she could. The sight of it made her sick. “Yeah, baby. Of course you can,” she touched his hair. “Would you like a biscuit?”

“No, can I just go?”

Michelle nodded and watched Eggsy disappear down the hall. It was a good thing. They were out of biscuits anyways.

******

“A police report, and I’m supposed to be impressed?” Michelle looked between Dean and Eggsy. Dean had an arm casually over Eggsy’s shoulder and was grinning, proud as hell. “I’m going to need an explanation, and fast, if you please.”

“You know I was taking him out for some driving lessons, part of his birthday gift,” Dean said and rubbed his knuckles over Eggsy’s head. “Natural behind the wheel he is.”

“Shut it,” Eggsy replied and hugged Dean, embarrassed. “Clearly not.”

“Okay so there was a small incident with a lead foot and red light. He then panicked just a bit.”

“The filth were actually pretty good about it?” Eggsy offered. “Realized it wasn’t an intentional four block chase? I just sort of freaked out.”

“Going to take him out of the city next weekend,” Dean said, “Really let him open up the car, see what his foot can do.”

“How much is the ticket going to cost us?”

“Two hundred quid, but he’ll work it off with chores, and stuff. Every boy has to be into a bit of trouble, don’t he lad?” Dean kissed his head.

“Yeah, Dean, bit of trouble is fine by me,” Eggsy laughed some more.

_“Yeah, Dean, bit of trouble is fine by me.”_

Michelle blinked.

Dean’s hand was grasping the back of Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy was looking rough. “You cost me money, taking the car out and not telling me.”

“I know,” Eggsy agreed. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Eggsy?” Michelle got up and went to get ice. “What happened?”

“Nothing Mum, Dean and I got it sorted, all good,” Eggsy promised. “Learner’s permit is going great. Full license soon, and I’ll be able to take care of errands for Dean. For you too.”

Michelle stilled and looked at Dean. She wanted to argue. She should argue.

But help with the errands would be good.

*******

“Ma’am, your son is a hero,” the policeman said. “Honestly, not seen bravery like that from a civilian in a long time.”

“Just like his da, he is. Royal Marine, his da, died saving his platoon,” Michelle wiped a tear away as she watched Eggsy get a few stitches. Daisy was asleep in her stroller. “I’m a lucky woman, son like him.”

“We are likely going to be giving him a commendation,” the policeman had a notebook open. “Could I have your address, just for the records?”

“Of course, in a moment, I just need to check on him, he hates needles,” she said. “Man saves two lives, but a needle and ooh boy,” she said.

“I understand, ma’am, same way. I’ll just be over there. Take the time you need.”

Michelle hurried next to Eggsy. “You foolish boy,” she said. “What were you thinking?”

“Had to, no other way,” Eggsy said with a wink.

_“Had to, no other way,” Eggsy said and coughed up more blood._

Michelle blinked.

Eggsy coughed up a little more blood as the doctor set his arm. “Daisy’s okay, right?”

“She is,” Michelle said, and waved off the nurse who kept trying to see to her, muttering about shock and needing a few stitches. “You shouldn’t have stood in the way.”

“He would have killed you, Mum, clear as fucking day, that was.”

“He was just upset, bit drunk. It would have blown over. My fault anyways,” Michelle protested.

The policeman came over. “You incited, Mr. Baker?” he asked.

“No, she fucking didn’t,” Eggsy snapped. “That fucking wanker had a deal go south, and I objected to him taking it out on her, so I made sure he took it out on me. And you know what? I’m fucking pressing assault charges.” He looked at her and Michelle couldn’t read his face, it was too bruised. “I want him arrested.”

“He claims -” the policeman began, and he was staring at Michelle’s torn blouse, her black push up bra.

Dean didn’t like it when other men looked, even though he liked her dressed a bit trashy. Well, he didn’t mind when his crew did it. The crew that would be waiting for them if they got Dean arrested and went home.

She noticed the nurse give the officer a disgusted look, and moved so she was blocking him a bit. “You know a place where we could go?” Michelle asked the nurse.

“I know a shelter, just started taking abused men as well,” the nurse said. “Really good security.”

Michelle nodded. She looked at the officer. “Oi, you fuckwit, you want to know who did the robbery over on Evetts Road?”

“Mum,” Eggsy stared at her in shock. “We don’t grass.”

Michelle didn’t like the bracelets Dean had stolen for her anyway. “Going to get you a promotion,” she promised the cop and told him everything she knew.

******

She sat at the kitchen table and Eggsy was fussing at the counter cutting up fruit. His toddler was banging away in her high chair babbling away. Michelle answered back, “don’t worry, Mummy will be back soon. Your baby brother just had a stinky bum.”

“Mum, I swear his poops are worse than Grace’s were, and I do not remember Daisy being that gross either. Logan is just….wrong.”

“My poop wasn’t gross, was it Mum?” Daisy asked but didn’t look up from her ipad.

“No, of course not, my love,” Michelle stroked her chair, and sneaked her granddaughter a biscuit to distract her. “I love the kitchen, Eggsy.”

Eggsy looked around and smiled. “Three months but the reno was worth it.” The walls were robin egg blue, the cupboards a blond wood. It was soothing. A calm space for the chaos of a young family. “Next year the bathroom.”

“So you’ll be camped out at my place while that happens.”

“Don’t worry, Michelle,” Gemma said as she brought Logan back in. “Dad said we could stay with him.”

“You are really fixing this place up well, it suits you,” she said and held out her arms for her grandson. “Still can’t believe Eggsy finally wised up and snapped you up.”

“Hey,” Eggsy complained. “Finally?”

“Knew you two were going to be together from the minute Gemma gave you that scar when she was five and you were nine. And look now, twenty years later and it is all perfect, innit?”

“It is perfect innit, Mum?”

_"It is perfect innit, Mum?"_

Michelle blinked.

She looked around the bit grotty red and yellow kitchen, and Eggsy clearly standing in such a way to make sure the oven door didn’t fall open. “Perfect?”

“Look, for a first home, it is. A house of my very own. Though the rent is a bit snug. Harry implied I’m getting a raise soon, and worst case I can see about getting a house mate.” Eggsy looked around. “I love it.”

“You could have stayed with Daisy and I, the house were are renting has plenty of space.”

“I know, but Mum, wanted my own space. Never really had space before. You understand?”

“I do, and since the landlord did an oh so lovely job, of cleaning, I’ll help you out. Where are your sponges?”

“Sponges?”

“Right, have the babysitter for another hour, let’s show you how to shop.” Michelle gave him a look. “Babysitter is Gemma, you know. Finished her semester. On the Dean’s list.”

“Okay?”

“Jamal’s little sister? You used to play with her all the time.”

“Oh right, cute kid. Glad uni is treating her well. Now teach me about sponges, Mum.”

“Sure,” Michelle looked at the kitchen.

Blond wood would have been a bitch to keep clean anyways.

*******

“Michelle, you sure I can’t tempt you? One little more dram before you head out?” Sebastian held up the bottle. “Can’t leave me all alone with it?” He even added a wink.

“Go on, with you,” Michelle laughed but held out her glass. “You are such a tempter.”

“Mum, will you stop flirting with my house mate, it is creepy.” Eggsy complained. “I swear, almost wish you hadn’t answered my advert, mate. Not if I had known Mum was going to swoon over your good looks.” He flushed a little.

Michelle gave Eggsy a smirk, “Don’t forget that pretty Scottish accent. Even better than the pretty eyes, isn’t it?”

“You are far too kind, to a plain boy like me,” Sebastian demurred. “I cannae compare to your beauty.”

“Oh, it’s just getting creepier now.” Eggsy sunk down into his chair. Michelle noticed his eyes kept going to Sebastian. The man had been a perfect house mate for Eggsy for a few months now, considerate, kind, paying his share of the bills, and so handsome. She rather hoped that perhaps romance would bloom between the two.

“Just in fun, Eggsy. I know he’s not for me,” Michelle hoped Eggsy would pick up on that but he didn’t, just kept staring longingly at his house mate.

“Michelle, you wound me,” Sebastian frowned. “I had plans to run away with you, bring you to life body and soul. But alas, you are too good for me, and thus I will comfort myself in the arms of the next handsome man I find.”

“Been called handsome myself, once or twice,” Eggsy muttered. He looked at Michelle. “Haven’t I, Mum?”

_“Haven’t I, Mum?”_

Michelle blinked.

She looked at Merlin holding a playstation control up where Eggsy couldn’t reach.

“Haven’t I be called a patient man, but I have fucking limits Merlin, and I am sick and tired of the books in the hall!” Eggsy jumped and couldn’t get the controller.

“And I’m sick of hearing Call of Duty or whatever game it is that trivializes war and the suffering of humanity at 1am. My books bring joy to the world.”

“My killing a fucker wanker over in Britsol brings me the zen I need not to lose it over the birds saying the rosary in front of my house. And by the way are you playing keep away with my Macbook along with the controller?”

“My Macbook is exactly where it is supposed to be,” Merlin was looking quite smug, until Eggsy jumped off the coffee table, bounced off the wall and got high enough to get the controller back.

“Ha! My parkour ain’t quite so useless is it?” Eggsy said. They glowered at each other, and Michelle watched as they got in a slap fight over the controller until somehow they both started laughing and fell to the ground. Eggsy was leaning his back to Merlin’s chest, and Merlin had his arms around Eggsy.

Eggsy began to laugh even more when he spied the romance novels hidden under the coffee table. “Baby, you know the used bookstores, let you trade back in right? Like at a loss, but they will do that. Or the ones you didn’t like you can donate to -”

“If you dare say a church, I will burn every rasher of bacon for the next month.”

“The shelter that took me and mum, Daisy in. They’d love the books.”

“That I can do,” Merlin promised, and they looked perfectly content to sit in each other’s arms.

“I’ll put the kettle on.” Michelle had to go to the kitchen to get away from them.

From Merlin.

She wished she was surprised when he was the one to join her. “Are you here for me?” she asked quietly.

“Why would I be here for you? I’m Eggsy’s house mate, nothing more.”

When Michelle turned, she looked him in the eye. His real eyes, a good metre above the human skin he wore. “I see you.”

“So you do, and that is an interesting thing,” Merlin moved a little closer, and it was odd, she saw the human, but also the demon; it was almost his shadow, but had colours, definition. “Have you seen my sort before?”

She just shrugged. “I know men, and they lie. Easy to see through. Just usually with words, not their whole skin.” She looked up at the demon face. “Honestly, didn’t think you’d look so much like how demons do in stories.”

“The original do, the babies have a bit more variety. Less wings.” Merlin folded his arms, and those wings moved. If they weren't disgusting, they’d be gorgeous. “How long?”

“Since the first time I saw you.” The kettle screamed, and she filled the tea pot.

“And it didn’t drive you mad? You are almost as interesting as your son.”

“I live two stories. The one in here,” she tapped her head, “And the one here,” she gestured to the red and orange kitchen. “Carry those two. Guess I can just see when other people are to. Are you here for me?”

“Why would I be here for you?” Merlin put cups on a tray.

“Because I’ve been a bad, bad, girl.”

“I know. You have. But you are on the line Michelle, between places. Still have time to decide which way you fall.” He put out a few Hob Nobs. “But not my division. You might end up with me, but I won’t be the one putting you there.” He put the teapot on the tray. “Not all debts are due to us Michelle, and yours are going to be coming due soon. It won’t touch Eggsy again.”

“No, it won’t,” she agreed. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she could only see the human form. “There we go, much easier.”

“How did you do that? Is their magic in you?”

“No, just believing the lie.” She took the tray and brought it to Eggsy who was reading one of Merlin’s romances, the playstation controller forgotten.

He never fell in love with the smart choices.

Fuck, he was so like her.

***********************

“Michelle, I’m sober, been in counselling. I know I can never make up for what happened, but I promise, I am changing. I’m going to keep changing.”

Michelle sighed into the phone. “Dean, we can’t go back to -”

“No, I know, but I just want you to know, prison, it’s working. Who would have thought it. I just want to know. I keep working, I get things on track. Can I see Daisy?”

“Dean…” Michelle looked at Daisy playing in the living room, the stack of books that were mysteriously left in the garden beside her. They traveled through the whole house with her.

“Just one visit. When I am out. In public? Never bother you two again. Just tell me where.”

 _“Just tell me where._ ”

Michelle blinked.

“You fucking cunt, where is my money? Poodle finally had enough heat off him, checked the spots. One hundred thousand quid is missing. You were the only other one who knew where that money was. Now where the fuck is it, or I order the boys to come get the answer from you.”

She could hear the prison noise in the background and took a deep breath. “He lied to you.”

“You fucking stole!”

“Of course I did, but it was actually double that. Or knowing Poodle he just couldn’t count that high”

“You fucking bitch! We’re coming for you.”

“So come for me. I didn’t tell the police half what I know, Dean. Come for me, and the stick I have, with your books? The ones they didn’t find? Don’t just go to the cops. Go the families that run the south end, and they’d be very interested in the information in them. Come for me, and maybe you kill me, but I promise what happens to you will be far worse.”

“I get out in a year, Michelle.”

“Well then, guess I got a year to make sure you don’t lay a fucking hand on me or mine, ever again. Oh and also I spent some of that money of a good hard fuck that got me off in a way your limp and tiny cock never did.” Michelle hung up on Dean, and took a few deep breaths. “Baby, shall we read one of the magic books?”

“Bunny one!”

“Bunny one it is,” Michelle agreed and sat on the floor.

She had time to read a book, she had a year.

***********************

She was in the kitchen, refilling the lemonade pitcher. There were going through so much of it.  The windows were all wide open and she could hear Merlin and Harry arguing about the best way to string the fairy lights in the garden. Daisy and Eggsy were singing from songs from a Disney movie. Roxy had texted that she was almost done her paperwork and was on her way, Percival had just arrived with a great deal of food.

Michelle took the lemonade outside and Eggsy came over, kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Mum.”

“Of course, thirsty bunch.”

“Yes well, being as wrongheaded as Merlin is, makes one need a vast quantity of liquid,” Harry said and took a glass. “This is like placing Stonehenge all over again, because he always over does the left side!”

“No, you just can’t see out of your left eye, you git,” Merlin said. “It looks perfect.”

“Perfect,” Eggsy agreed.

“Eggsy, I have been working hard to improve your aesthetic eye. Do not ruin that by agreeing with him.”

“Hey, I have plenty of flair,” Eggsy said.

“At work yes, but your trackies remain appalling,” Merlin said.

“Good lies, remember good lies?”

“Yes like mothers telling children that broccoli is good for them, when it really isn’t necessary in life,” Merlin was pleased he remembered a good lie.

Daisy’s eyes widened. “I KNEW IT!”

Michelle glared at Merlin.

Merlin smiled back and moved a little behind Eggsy for protection. They all tucked into the food, and the conversation was lively and when Roxy came, Daisy squealed as she adored the young officer.

And wasn’t that a trip, her son friends with the filth.

“Garden looks brilliant doesn’t it, Mum?” Eggsy asked.

_“Garden looks brilliant doesn’t it, Mum?”_

Michelle blinked.

“Happy the landlord said we could clean it up, plant it out better. A happy little space,” Eggsy was so happy. His hand dangled over the arm of his chair, and Merlin’s dangled from his. She wondered if they even knew they were swaying their fingers against each other.

She realized that she hadn’t been daydreaming a good life for Eggsy. This was all real.

He was living a good life. He had made one for himself, with friends, and demons, and figuring out who he was.

She didn’t have to pretend he was happy, and loved.

He was.

Michelle smiled at him. “A happy little space,” she agreed. Daisy crawled into her lap and Michelle cuddled her close. She wouldn’t have to daydream through Daisy’s life. This time, she’d make the dreams real.


End file.
